The Love of Family
by RosieCotten
Summary: Sequel to The Love of Brothers. Ever wanted to know what happened to their dad ? And what about the boy ? Wincest ! Chapter 1 messed up the first time.. re done !


**Summary: Sequel to _The Love of Brothers_. Ever wanted to know what happened to their dad ? And what about the boys ? Wincest !**

**Warnings: This is a Wincest fic ! -- (Dean/Sam) -- If you don't like.. then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The WB does.**

**-------------------------------**

Dean turned in bed, waking from his restful sleep, to find Sam still resting in the old motel bed beside him. The sun was filtering through the window shades and blanketing Sam with its ray in such a way that it made him looked cherubic.

_So damn perfect. _Dean thought with a smile.

Not wanting to sleep anymore, but wanting to be closer to his brother, the older hunted scooted towards the sleeping body and snuggled up to him, careful not to wake him from his slumber.

He always woke up before Sam. He always wanted to see what he looked like when nothing was bothering him. When it was just him and his dreams. He looked so innocent when nothing stressful was happening in his life. When in reality, they both lived a pretty fucked up life.

The time he gets alone, allows him to think. Allows him to wonder to himself how he got so lucky.

_I so don't deserve him. _Dean thought.

Sam snuggled into the newly offered warmth and sighed in contentment. "Dean."

Dean smiled and kissed his lover's forehead softly.

_But I am glad he is mine._

For the next hour Dean lay in bed with his sleeping brother, just watching him and looking at him. Looking at every freckle on his face, counting them in his head. Watching every move that he made in his sleep, every sniffle and every stretch. He loved him more than he even thought possible.

Dean heard the unbalancing of Sam's breathing and knew that he was waking up.

"Hmm.. Dean." Sam said softly while cracking his eyes open slightly. He smiled up at his older brother, knowing that he was up long before that moment.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said softly and kissed him on the lips.

Sam smiled up at his brother. "So are we looking for a new hunt today?" Sam asked, pretty much all ready knowing the answer to the question. He started stretching out, trying to wake himself up.

"Actually," Dean said matter-of-factly," I was thinking about the two of us just taking the day off." Dean 

said with a smile on his face, knowing that Sam had always wanted to take a break, but never got the chance. "You know. Just you and me. Relaxing."

Sam looked up at his brother, surprise clearly written on his face.

"Are you serious Dean? We can take the day off?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

Dean laughed slightly at his brother. "Well that is, only if you want to Sammy." Dean said teasingly.

"Of course I do!" Sam said almost childlike. He got up and out of Dean's arms and stood on the bed.

"I can't believe it!" He said, while starting to jump up and down on the bed, careful not to hit his head on the ceiling. "We can actually just relax today."

Dean laughed out loud at Sam's actions.

I have never seen him so happy.

"Sam I don't get it. Why are you this excited over not working on a hunt today?" Dean asked, slightly confused.

"Well," Sam said while halting his jumping, "that and it also means that I get to spend the day with you. Without worrying that you will die from a creature or something." Sam ended quietly.

There was a silence between them, Dean astounded by what he just heard from his brother's mouth.

"Sammy. You don't have to worry about me dying. I told you nothing bad would happen to me. Or you for that matter." Dean said sincerely to his brother.

Sam looked at Dean as if he had grown and extra head over the night. "Dean, did you somehow forget what happened last week. I imagine it would be pretty hard to forget your body not being in your control." Sam said, looking down on his brother.

"No Sam. I didn't forget." Dean said sadly.

How can I forget the day I almost killed my brother, lover and best friend?

That was a long and awkward silence between the boys. Sam regretting making his brother feel guilty, and Dean pondering how Sam could still love him after what he did to him.

Dean, not being able to stand the silence anymore, voiced his newly found thought. "I don't get it Sammy."

"Get what?" the younger brother asked, still standing in the bed looking down on his lover.

"How you can still do it." Dean said, beating around the bush.

Sam sighed,"Do what Dean? What are you trying to say?"

Dean looked up at his brother and finally said "I don't get how you can still love me."

Sam looked down on his brother with his mouth hanging open. Staring at him as if the older man had clearly lost him mind.

"Dean." Sam faltered "How could you even think that?"

"Well come on Sam," Dean said, his voice growing in volume. "I pretty much killed you that week. I almost killed you and you can still trust me with you love? With you life? I don't see how." Dean finished softly, holding back tears.

"Oh Dean." Sam sighed, while dropping down to sit on the bed Indian-style."I don't care what happened. That wasn't you. That was the demon. You barely had any control over yourself."

"But I had some Sammy! I had control!" Dean yelled.

"And you used it!" Sam retorted back with equal strength. "It just took you a while." Sam stopped talking to look at his brother, who he found staring straight back at him. "Look Dean. No matter what happens, I will always love you. Nothing will change that. Okay?"

Dean sighed. He knew Sam was telling him the truth. He new that Sam had forgiven him. But he still wasn't sure if he forgave himself.

But for Sam's sake, he would have to try.

"Yeah Sammy. I got it." Dean offered his brother a smile. 

Sam smiled back at him and wanting to change the subject to a more, pleasureable one, said,"You know what else we get to do alone?" Sam finished, dropping on his knees to the bed and crawling towards his brother.

As if reading his mind, as soon as Sam layed on top of him, Dean flipped him over and slipped a hand between his legs and slowly undid Sam's fly on the jeans that he slept in. Sam's manhood sprang out through the hole in his boxers with enthusiasm, as if to say _finally_! 

Dean grasped it with a warm hand slicking the shaft with precum. Sam groaned, eyes rolling back in his head, as Dean began to fist it. He was completely out of his mind with the feeling. He didn't think he could last much longer, it felt so good. 

Dean covered Sam's mouth with his own, and began thrusting with his tongue in rhythm with his hand. This pushed him over the edge, until Sam trembled and cried incoherently into Dean's mouth, spilling over Dean's hand and shooting onto his own stomach. 

The two panted from exhaustion and layed down with one another, Sam gently rubbing Dean's chest.

"I love you Dean," Sam sighed, nodding off into sleep.

"I love you too Sammy. I love you too."

-------------------------------

A/N: Well here you go ! The sequel you have all been waiting for ! And yes I actually wrote a sex scene. hope you like it. D

REVIEW !


End file.
